Completely Different, Yet still the Same
by LiGhT-tO-DaRK
Summary: All of my primal instincts told me to attack and rip this guys head off, but I couldn't do that, not to a puny little human boy! Thats when i felt his teeth tighten around my throat...
1. Chapter 1

Completely Different, Yet still the Same...

Chapter 1 – The Hunt

Bella's P.O.V.

Feeling the wind ruffle my fur as I ran, always made me feel free and on top of the world. The tree's and greenery were a blur as I practically flew past. I didn't know where I was going, I was new to this town but I didn't really care. What was there to care about? It was always a rush just being able to run and not have a care in the world, after all I was a mountain lion, one of the largest and best predators, well in Forks anyway.

I slowed down after about an hour of continuous speed and decided to explore my surroundings, when I finally came to a halt in the dense shrubbery, I realised that I was no longer in the thickness of the tree's but in an extraordinarily beautiful meadow. It was too bad that the sun hadn't been gloriously beating down, that would have added so much more to the already extravagant nature surrounding me but instead it was spitting icy droplets of rain from huge, dark clouds that hung heavily above me. I continued to marvel in the meadow, padding around in the soft, long grass. Feeling the chilly breeze whip around my lean body. Hearing the birds quietly chirp- **Ouch!**

I hit the ground with a loud thud, the earth shook beneath the impact. I heard a sickening crack and let out a whimper. What the hell just happened!? I heard a growling from behind me and I struggled to get up on all fours. Stumbling forward, I felt shooting pains on my right side, are those the ribs? Oh Lord, I've gone and broken some ribs! How am I going to explain that to Charlie? I was just managing to turn myself around, when I saw a blur of white cross my vision. I blinked, my eyes widened, I couldn't believe what was staring back at me...

His eyes caught my attention first, they were almost black but not quite, I couldn't explain the colour, all I knew was that, that colour was not a natural eye colour! His hair caught my vision secondly, it was a mess of bronze fluff, dishevelled beyond repair, but Christ, it still looked hot! The brightness of his hair stuck out against his glowing white skin, that was way too pale to be normal. I couldn't understand why there was a human standing before me, I mean had he really just attacked me? Or was I letting my imagination run wild? Maybe he was just an innocent bystander? I really don't know but the look on his face was telling me otherwise. He slinked into a crouching position, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. A crooked grin stretched across his features, lighting up his face. Was that an evil glint? Oh hell! I was in for it! Ugh! Baring his perfect pearly whites, a low growl left his snarling lips and then he pounced and before I could act or even think, I was pinned to the ground once again. All of my primal instincts told me to attack and rip this guys head off, but I couldn't do that, not to a puny little human boy! But that led me to think, why was this puny little hot human dude pinning me to the ground in the first place? Shouldn't he technically be running away in terror? That's when I felt his teeth tighten around my throat...

Just before he could sink his teeth into my flesh, I quickly envisioned the bland human girl I was in my head and in a matter of life saving seconds I was me again, it was no longer the fearless mountain lion pinned beneath this strange hot guy but Bella, the terrorfied human girl.

"Dude, Stop, Argh! Please!?"

The bronze haired beauty obviously hadn't heard my attempts of asking him to get off me because he still had me pinned to the damp undergrowth. I realised that my left arm was free, so I bought it round and attempted to force my fist into his beautiful face, to try and get his attention, yeah I definitely know how to get to a guys heart, ha-ha! But then in an surprising amount of seconds I could breathe again. His hard, stone like body was no longer crushing mine. I could see him backing away slowly. His features were no longer fierce and deadly but shocked and confused. I rolled onto my side, ignoring the screaming of my ribs and grabbed hold of a nearby tree for support as I lifted myself up warily. I stumbled around to face the god like human standing before me. I clutched at my right side and winced.

"Oh, erm... thanks, you know, for the whole breaking of my ribs thing. I really don't know how I'm going to explain this one to Charlie! How about, Well you see Charlie, I was strolling through the woods when some extremely hot guy tackled me to the ground! How about that!? I'm sure that'll go down well!"

I mumbled this to myself, my voice clearly dripping with sarcasm. The dude just continued to stare at me, his onyx eyes boring into me as if trying to look through me. I sagged against the tree and let out an exaggerated sigh. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the yelling from my injury. I slowly slid my eyelids open and about had a heart attack! His face was just inches from mine, that same frustrated and confused look from earlier plastered across his features.

"Erm, sorry but are you possibly going to try and munch on me again? Don't you think you've done enough damage for today?" I was surprised as my voice came out even and firm.

Just then I heard a rustling in the tree's around us, I looked up from the trance the boy had me in, his eyes never left my face. I felt a blush creep up my neck and tinge my cheeks, damn it! Why? I was inhaling deeply when it hitched in my throat. Four more inhumanely beautiful people had entered the clearing now, all eyes on me and the onyx eyed human. There were two more boys, one who was big, built like a serious weight lifter with dark, curly hair. The other was less bulky but was still muscular with honey blonde hair. Then there were the girls, they were complete opposites. There was a tall, almost statuesque, one with golden hair waving down past her shoulders, you could have easily mistaken her to be a model. Then there was the other one, she was short and pixie like, with short ink black hair sticking up in random places. But there was one thing about all them that they had in common and that was there eyes, they were a striking golden topaz colour, practically sparkling in the dim light of the day. Although they were all completely different, they were all exactly the same as well! There skin was the same eerie pale white, they all had the same eyes with the same dark purplish bruises beneath them and the features were all smooth and angular. All of them were perfect in each and every way.

The tall muscular, almost bear like one, stepped forward and spoke.

"Edward, step away from the girl and retreat to us slowly, no sudden movements." He spoke with authority. I now figured that the bronze haired god standing in front of me must have been Edward and now that I thought about it you could clearly see that he was with the other four. Edward hadn't made an effort to move yet and he was still glaring down at my face, it looked almost as if he was trying to decipher what I was thinking. I glared back, my lips forming a hard line and my eyes slitted. The bear like one was now stepping towards us, realising that Edward wasn't moving any time today. Edwards glare intensified, his eyes smouldering. My brain had completely turned to mush and I couldn't remember how to breathe. My heart thumped in my chest, my pulse quickened. Muscle man was now closing in on us and I think Edward finally realised this, he let his eyes leave my face and I sagged against the tree once more, taking in deep breaths. He swiftly turned around and started walking towards the other four models. Muscle man followed him. I took this moment as my chance to escape. I pulled my body upright, no longer using the tree for support, I squeezed my eyes shut and racked my brain for a suitable animal... Yes! That was it! An image of an eagle popped into my head, standing there in all its glory.

I opened my eyes to find five pairs staring back, I drew in yet another deep breathe and stepped forward, still clutching at my side, I stuck out my hand and waved. I wished I had a camera on me, the looks of confusion and shock on there faces was priceless as my frame started to slowly tremble, the wind picking up around me, encircling me. The familiar purple glow tinged the breeze. "Erm, I bid you farewell!?" my voice almost sounded amused. The wind died down along with the purple glow and my body had now taken the form of an eagle. My ribs screamed out in protest as I flew over my audience, each one of there faces held a different expression. I was staring so intently at them that I nearly crashed into a tree but I just merely missed it gliding into the sky. I winced as the pain grew with each flap of my wings but I ignored it, feeling the wind rushing against my body once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Completely Different, Yet still the Same...

**A/N**

**Hi, well here's the second chapter! i was completely amazed to find that people enjoyed the last chapter and couldn't wait for this one so i just wanted to say thankyou so much for reviewing and appreciating my work. i hope you like this one! so, on with the read...**

Chapter 2 – Warm and Fuzzy...

Bella's P.O.V.

Flying home was painful to say the least and it didn't help that I got lost either, bloody! Stupid! Unknown! Evil! Rainy! Dull town of Forks!! Sometimes I wish everything would go back to normal, so that I couldn't get myself into these situations, it just seems to happen so much now that I've become this ... this... ugh! This fluffing shape shifter thingy, it, person, doodar! Gah!! okay deep breaths Bella, you know that stressing your self out isn't the way to handle this situation.

I eventually made my way home and thankfully Charlie wasn't around, he'd gone fishing with Billy earlier on today. I fumbled with my keys trying my hardest to concentrate on getting the door open but my stubborn hands wouldn't control themselves enough to even shove the pointy metal into the keyhole! Darn key! I hadn't realised I'd been shaking until now, I'm usually so under control but not in this case, I couldn't wrap my head around it, although I suppose I had a reason to be this way. No one had ever before tried to eat me, not even as a plain, boring, shy, self conscious human! This just doesn't make sense! After about what seemed like half hour of trying to get my door open I gave up. Turning around and looking from left to right, making sure the streets were vacant, I quickly envisioned a small humming bird. Squeezing my eyes shut, my body formed into the animal this time without all the special effects, I could choose whether or not that was appropriate and this afternoon had just been so tempting, I couldn't help myself! Hehe! Painfully I flapped my way up to a small window to the side of the house, that was always kept open, for reasons unknown. I flew in and gently landed on the soft carpet running throughout the the small landing upstairs.

Charlie came home about an hour later. I managed to make him something edible to eat, despite the fact I was in pain, which Charlie didn't even ask about! I was glad because I still hadn't come up with a reasonably believable cover story but it would have been nice to know that somebody cared! I obviously didn't air these views as that would have just made Charlie suspicious so why the hell was I moaning if I didn't want him to know? Sheesh Bella! Get a grip! Your seventeen years old, not some hormonal teenager! I took this advice and soon calmed down enough to share some mindless chat with Charlie about my upcoming first day of school! Joy! After about an hour I hobbled upstairs and winced my way through a strawberry scented shower. Once I managed to unwind my tense muscles I stepped out of the shower and decided to check my now slightly purplish rib cage. After a full examination of prodding, whimpering and poking. I came to the conclusion that nothing was broken just extremely bruised. I had over exaggerated as per usual. The sickening cracking noise had either been my over excited imagination or a twig. I found out a first aid kit and wrapped myself up. Stumbling through my bedroom door, I collapsed on my bed and instantly regretted it. Letting out a yelp of pain. I lay there trying to get some sleep but today's events kept replaying in my head, I gave up attempting sleep and dug out my Ipod. Sticking on my huge headphones, I hit the play button and let the music numb my senses. I fell into a deep slumber of unconsciousness.

I awoke tangled in my headphone wire and a throbbing headache. I groaned at the sound of rain pelting on the window and stuck a pillow over my head, only to be disturbed once again by my alarm clock. I threw my pillow at the bed side table, knocking the blaring alarm clock to the floor.

"Ha, stupid alarm clock, bloody deserved it!" my words slightly slurred with drowsiness.

I rolled over, completely forgetting about my ribs and let out a scream only to be muffled by yet another pillow. Praise the lord! I dunno what I would have told Charlie if he had heard me.

Tap ... Tap... Knock ... Knock... Bang! I jumped!

"Bella, its time to get up!"

speak of the devil and he shall appear! Freaky!

"Yeah dad, unfortunately. I know!" I mumbled into the pillow.

"Well, I'm leaving for work now, don't be late on your first day."

"I cant guarantee anything but I'll try."

Charlie sighed "Bye Bells"

"Bye Dad"

I heard him shuffle downstairs and slam the door on his way out. I rolled over, slowly this time and climbed out of bed. Unwinding my headphones as I went along to the small wardrobe that sat opposite my bed, I finally got free and placed my Ipod aside. Flinging open my wardrobe I sighed, okay, I want something that says different but not try hard. I chose a pair of baggy cut off's, a tight neon green tee, black hoody and a pair of purple converse. I have a feeling that converse aren't the best shoes for wet weather... I snazzed up my outfit with a studded belt and couple of wrist bands. With my bruised rubs, getting dressed was a chore but I finally made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Okay so what to have for breakfast..? Hmm, I still have a good twenty minutes before I have to leave so I guess it'll be pop tarts and milk. Not very original, I know, but still it rocks! After breakfast, I gave myself a quick once over in the mirror and was happy with what I saw. I stumbled out to the rusted old red heap sitting in my driveway. Its an old Chevy which can only reach a max of 60 mph but do you know what!? I could not care less, I love it! I guess its because of the fact that its pretty old and generally all around classic. The drive to school was quick, with heavy metal blaring out of the ancient radio. The school wasn't that hard to find, it was about five minutes of the highway.

There were only about 3 cars in the parking when I pulled in, Ugh! I hated being early! I made my way to the main entrance, to find the office where I needed to get my paperwork from. As I walked up to the front desk I could just see a mane of frizzy red hair bobbing around. I stood there patiently until the hair realised I was present. I cleared my throat after what seemed like five minutes. The red fuzz finally looked up revealing a slightly pink and flustered face.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, how may I help?"

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, its my first day"

"Oh, Of course you are! I completely forgot! Sorry!" her face became redder as she realised. Her hands started fluttering around her desk, lifting up folders and the odd stapler.

"I do have some paperwork around here... somewhere...Well I did have – oh wait, here we go, Isabella."

"Bella" I corrected her out of force of habit.

She held out her hand to me which now held several pieces of paper, more joy! She explained that I had to have each of my teachers sign this one piece of paper that I had to hand in by the end of the day and the other sheets were just a map, praise the lord, I most definitely will be needing that. I made my way back outside into the cold, harsh downpour, to find the parking lot now filled and the grounds crowded. As I walked through the many people, I tried to do my best not to trip, fall or stumble but I was finding that very difficult. The stares I was getting was enough to make anyone nervous and adding that to my balance issues really wasn't helping. I just wanted to turn into a field mouse and get the hell out of here but there was no way I could do that here, in public, with people! So for each stare I got, I gave a death glare back, okay, so this wasn't helping my case in any shape or form, but still. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Jaspers P.O.V.

As I walked my way through the school with Alice by my side, I suddenly felt this sense of warm and fuzziness run through me. How strange..?

Edwards P.O.V.

Okay... that was weird! I just happened to be scanning through Jaspers mind as I do often. When I heard the strangest thought. He apparently feels all warm and fuzzy inside..!?

Alice P.O.V.

"Jasper, why do I feel all warm and fuzzy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Completely Different, Yet still the Same

**Hey my fellow readers! here is the third installment and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Chapter 3 – Eggcellant

Bella's P.O.V.

With my map in hand, I was attempting to find my way to English but I soon gave up. I looked up to find a few people staring, I flashed them a grin and waved, just for the hell of it. A happy go looking blonde haired town folk was walking my way with a huge smile plastered on his face, oh great here comes the cavalry!

"Hey, I'm Mike. I take it your Isabella!?"

"Bella!"

Whoa, a guy with a smile that cheesy, there's gotta be some crackers somewhere…

"Want any help?"

"No thank you" I said in the most enthusiastically girlie voice that I could muster. I skipped off, yes I said skipped! In the direction in which I hoped was my building. Whoop, Whoop! Score 1 for Bella! I found my building! I contemplated on whether or not to do my happy dance but then I thought against it as people already thought I was bipolar enough as it was, with all my constant mood swings.

I found that the day was tedious and boring until finally it was lunch! Yay! I walked into the cafeteria following a blonde girl I met earlier, I think her name was... erm... Aha! Jessica!! I followed her to the not so long line by the food bar and grabbed a slice of pizza and a lemonade. As I walked to an empty table by the far left I could feel the eyes of fellow students boring into me, I just plastered a grin onto my face and winked at a few people as I passed. That got me a few confused looks. I was just about to plant myself into an uncomfortable looking chair when I heard my name being called.

"Bella!?" I turned around to find Mike McCheesy waving over at me from a full table which consisted of Jessica, some quiet girl who I think was called Angela and a snobby girl who's name I couldn't remember, there were a couple of guys there too but I hadn't taken much notice of them when they were attempting to escort me to classes, I just blew them off like i did Mike.

"Err,You rang...?"

"Would you like to join us?" Ugh! Couldn't this guy take a hint! I noticed that Jessica's face dropped a little when Mike asked and I took that as she either didn't like me or she didn't like that Mike liked me... Hmm interesting... I smiled like a gimp and started walking towards there table.

"Yeah, thanks Mike. I really appreciate you asking, are you sure no one else minds?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice looking around the table, staring at everyone individually. One by one they shook there heads, I groaned inwardly, I was hoping they'd object, leaving me in peace to sit on my own, but no!

"Nope, every ones fine with it. Wanna sit by me?" he said this with one of those cheese filled grins whilst patting the sit beside him. I sighed, seeing no way out of this and parked my bottom on the chair Mike was patting. I placed my tray on the table and tried to catch up in what the group was saying. I'd just about finished my pizza and was having an intelligent conversation with a boy named Ben about comics when all of a sudden my primal instincts kicked in. My ears perked up and my nostrils flared, I felt my pupils dilate and all I wanted to do was pounce. I could feel someone staring and pretty intently at that.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" I heard Jessica say from across the table. I instantly spun around in my chair. Edward? Who the hell is Edward? And why was he staring? And why did I want to kill something right now? And what on god's green earth was going on? I shook my head trying to clear my confusing thoughts and looked in the direction that Jessica had pointed. Oh My FREAKING God!

I have just laid an egg, which is physically impossible, you know with me being human an all. No wait a minute, I'm not human, well not _all_ human. So _is _it impossible? I mean I _am_ a shape shifter, so I _can_ turn into a chicken, huh!? Stop! I'm losing my train of thought, back to the important things people!

There staring back at me was... was... Argh! Was none other than the god like person who had tried to eat me in that beautiful meadow. My heart seemed to stop and my body froze as his golden eyes met mine. I turned around trying to collect my thoughts when I noticed something... Oh My God!! Mike's eating chicken! CHICKEN! I could be chicken. He could be eating me! My god that's two people now!

Aarrrgggghhhhhh!

A blood curdling scream filled the cafeteria and surprisingly it didn't come from me. Even though I really wanted to scream I didn't. The whole cafeteria had turned to see where it had come from and I chose to do the same. Oh and wait there goes that second egg...

Jasper's P.O.V.

An overwhelming sense of terror washed over me and before I could control myself, a high pitch almost girlie scream left my lips.

Bella's P.O.V.

Oh, it was just the blonde haired god like person! Who, with the help of muscle man, had saved me in that beautiful meadow. Back to Mr Mike McCheesy. HE'S EATING A COULD BE ME!! He is STILL eating that poor egg laying chicken! I am never, NEVER! Shape shifting into a chicken!! Wait?... What's that...? I spun around in my seat again as I could feel more eye's boring into the back of my head. Oh Good Lord! He's staring again, the bronze haired beauty, who goes by the name of Edward, was staring at me AGAIN! Okay, now I'm hyperventilating. My brain was turning to mush as we had our stare off and the only thing that I could make sense of was the big sign flashing in my swimming mind...

RUN AWAY!!

I practically jumped out of my chair, knocking it over and quickly sprinted for the door, only tripping twice, wow that's a personal best. As I stumbled through the double doors, rubbing at my sore ankle, knocking it on a chair, twisting it once, tripping twice and whacking it on a door frame is _kind of_ painful. I heard another high pitched scream, why on earth does that boy keep screaming? I hopped out to the parking lot, still finding it hard to breathe and weaved my way through the many cars. I even managed to set off a couple of car alarms, My bad. At long last I finally found my truck, swung open the door and dived in.

Now, where the hell are my keys? I rummaged through my pockets and emptied out my bag onto my lap. Oh god! No luck. What a good first day this is turning out to be!? Okay Bella, breathe. I sat up and leaned my head against the steering wheel, closing my eyes and drew in my first deep breathe since seeing Edward. Right when did you last have your keys? Exhale... Er, this morning when I parked my truck. Inhale... Okay, so what did you do with them after you parked your truck? Exhale... I. Cant. Remember. Argh! Usually talking slowly to myself helps, but not in this case. Ugh! My eyes flashed open revealing the steering wheel beneath my head. Why am I so bloody useless? Erlack! I shot up, slamming my body against the seat and that is when I laid my third egg!

**A/N  
****  
Hey people who read my story! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i found it kinda funny in some places, did you? mind you i am a slightly hysterical being so you know... erm anyway! i was just wondering if you, as my fellow readers, could possibly do me a little favor? im actually having a little dillemma at the minute becuase to be honest after the next 2 chapters i have no idea where this story is going and i was wonderin if any of you had any ideas on what could happen or what you would like to happen. i would be very gratefull for any ideas! and i mean any! again thankyou for reading and i hope you can help me out! thankyou! all my luv!**

Shannon x


	4. Chapter 4

Completely Different, Yet Still the Same

Chapter 4 – Slightly Confuzzeld

Edwards P.O.V.

The scent hit me like a slap around the face. I stopped in my tracks and did a 180 turn, never in my life had I ever smelt anything so mouth watering. It was almost floral, freesia like, I was practically drooling. What was that heavenly scent? I had to find it, I had to see what possessed such an overwhelming smell, I had to taste it! I ran at full speed letting my instincts take over. Following the scent I almost flew through the many tree's surrounding me. Leaves floating off branches due to my disturbence. I was in range of hearing now. I guessed it must have been a mountain lion of sorts, I could hear paws padding softly against the wet ground, long grass being disturbed by the predator who was now my prey. I could hear the slight patter of rain against both my body and the surrounding objects. The smell was becoming stronger and more potent, I was almost there I could almost taste it in the atmosphere. I stopped in my tracks, I could see it, no I could see her. I've never been one for noticing how beautiful animals are but just this once I finally saw how beautiful they could actually be. I was right, it was a mountain lion, a mountain lioness to be correct. She was strolling around an empty clearing, it almost looked like she was admiring the setting but what got me the most was that she almost had a human quality about her. She didn't look like any other mountain lioness I'd ever come across, I don't know but something was different.

I kept my distance planning my strategy, her scent was filling my head and I was finding it hard to concentrate. She was pretty close to where I was standing, she hadn't noticed that she had company so I took my chances and pounced. My body collided with hers and we hit the ground, it shook beneath the blow. My body was pinning hers, I heard her whimper. I growled and got up, running to the other side of the meadow, I thought I'd have a little fun with this one. I watched her as she struggled to get up. She was turning around, I ran to face her, keeping my eyes on her the whole time. I watched as her eyes widened when she saw me, that was odd, she seemed to be taking me in, her eyes roaming my body. A confused expression seemed to take over her features, that too was weird. I took this as my chance to pounce again. I sunk into a low crouching position and let an evil grin spread over my face, a growl erupted from my chest. I pounced, our bodies colliding once again. Her body stiffened beneath mine, my mouth was at her throat, I could feel her pulse quickening against my lips. I locked my teeth in place, I was only seconds away from tasting her sweet blood, I could almost feel it running down my throat. My teeth tightened almost breaking the skin, I was about to finally sink my teeth into her warm flesh, when something seemed to change. I felt something shifting beneath me. The skin beneath my lips was no longer furry but soft and smooth. My hands were no longer gripping onto flesh but loose clothing. What the fu-

""Dude, Stop, Argh! Please!?"

Had I really just heard that? Had I really just heard the voice of a terrorfied girl? My eyes flashed open and sure enough there pinned beneath me was the small frame of young girl, she looked about my _human_ age. Her deep brown hair was splayed across the damp undergrowth,her cheeks were flushed a crimson red and her heart was beating furiously under my chest. Her scent was still overwhelming my senses and I couldn't think straight but then I seen one of her arms coming round to meet my face. Within seconds I was no longer pinning her to the ground, but making my way to the opposite side of the meadow slowly, trying to wrap my head around what had just happened.

Had I just imagined the mountain lioness or had she really just changed into a human? Is that normal? No of course its not normal! Since when has an animal been able to change into a human? Never! So that means that it had been a human all along, that's why she seemed to have a human quality about her but then what the hell was a human doing turning into an animal? I'm so confused! And that rarely happens. I watched as the human, well _sort of_ human, rolled onto her side and grab hold of a nearby tree, hauling herself up. She clutched at her right side and I heard her whimper a little as she turned around to face me.

"Oh, erm... thanks, you know, for the whole breaking of my ribs thing. I really don't know how I'm going to explain this one to Charlie! How about, Well you see Charlie, I was strolling through the woods when some extremely hot guy tackled me to the ground! How about that!? I'm sure that'll go down well!"

She thought I was hot! Wow, I mean what the hell Edward? She seemed to be saying this mainly to herself making the sarcasm obvious. I just stood there dumbfounded, I didn't know what to say or do. My eyes bore into hers as I tried my hardest to hear what was going of in her head but I couldn't hear anything. This frustrated me to no end. Why the hell could I not hear her thoughts? Her body sagged against the tree she used earlier and I heard her let out a pained sigh. Her eyes slowly closed and I watched her expression go from slightly shocked and scared to almost pained, she clutched tighter to her side. I suddenly had this urge to make that pained expression turn into a smile, I didn't like the fact that she was hurt. Before I knew it I was back across the meadow and standing right in front of the brown haired beauty, Whoa! Where did that come from? As I tried to figure out why the hell I felt so strange around this unknown being I heard a gasp. I came back to reality and realised she had now opened her eyes and was looking like she had just about had a heart attack.

"Erm, sorry but are you possibly going to try and munch on me again? Don't you think you've done enough damage for today?" her voice rang in my ears, was I going to try and eat her? Believe me, you don't how much I wanted to. Her blood had the most amazing scent I had ever smelt and all I wanted to do was drink it. But I couldn't, not now. She was human I couldn't do that to Carlisle and to the rest of the family. It would reveal our secret and we would have to leave the life we had worked so hard on building here. There is no way that I can let one little mistake ruin that for them no matter how much I wanted to.

I flashed back to reality and saw that the girls cheeks were coloured a dark pink and her eyes were looking very intently behind me. There was a slight breeze and I soon realised why, their scent filled the air. My family had entered the clearing and I could probably guess why.

"Edward, step away from the girl and retreat to us slowly, no sudden movements." I heard Emmett say with authority that didn't suit him. The girl went back to staring at me, recognition crossing her features, hers eyes slitted and her lips formed a hard line.

"_Whoa, that's a new one, usually the girls go all goo goo eyed, not all evil eyed!"_

Trust Emmett to make a joke of such a situation! I heard the girls heartbeat increase and her pulse quicken, as I tried harder to hear her thoughts. Her breathing became short breaths and then stopped altogether. I blinked and let my eyes fall from her face, her body sagged against the tree once more and heard her draw in a deep breath. I turned around, knowing Emmett was closing in on me. I swiftly walked back to the group all four of them giving me a death glare.

_"Why Edward? You could have ruined everything"_

_"I cant believe you would have even considered it"_

_"How could you let your guard down?"_

It was like taking the walk of shame and I couldn't even explain myself. When I turned back to the brunette once more, she was now stood upright and had her eyes closed, she looked deep in thought. All five of us stood there staring, I was trying to figure what to do, whether or not to explain to the girl what I had been doing and then maybe she could explain to us what she had been doing. I watched as her eyes flashed open and she stuck out her hand waving to us, just then the wind started to pick up and her body started to tremble. My body froze as a purple glow started to form, I was shocked, what the hell was going on? The other four were just as shocked as I was. A smirk placed itself on the girls lips.

"Erm, I bid you farewell!?" she almost sounded amused. The purple glow became a mere tinge in the air and each one of my family took it in turns to gasp as a small eagle took its shape in front of us. I stood there open mouthed as she flew above us, not so gracefully, her right wing slightly crooked. I was bombarded with various thoughts.

_'Oh My God! Did I really just witness that?'_

_'Whoa, Dude, I think that last Deer had been smoking pot...'_

_'Oh Damn! My nails so need filing!'_

_'Well that was weird, is that even possible? I wonder what Carlisle has to say about this...'_

_'At least we now know why Edward attacked.'_

I turned to my confused siblings,

"I think we should do what what Jasper thought" Emmett looked at me confused.

"And what is it that Jasper thought..?"

"How come I didn't see this coming? I mean how come I only saw Edward attacking a human girl and not a human girl that could _shape shift_?"

"Its okay, honey were all a little confused" Jasper spoke, rubbing soothing circles on Alice's back.

"Could someone please tell me what Jasper had thought!" Emmett practically yelled, Jasper sent out a wave of calm. Rose looked up from admiring her nails finally noticing everyone's change in mood.

"We have to go and tell Carlisle what's just happened. We need to find out answers."

Alice turned to look at me, confusion and worry disorientating her features.

"Yes I agree, we need to find out who that girl was and why the hell I couldn't see that she was a shape shifter!"

The five of us ran back to the house not sure on how we were going to explain this to Carlisle and Esme. None of us had ever come across such beings, well apart from werewolves, but this girl was different. She could shift into _multiple_ animals and she didn't heal like the wolves nor was her body temperature any higher than it should have been. What I really wanted to know was what she was doing here, in Forks and why had we only just found out about her? Something was definitely wrong and we had to find out what.

We made it back to the mansion shortly afterwards finding Esme reading in the living room and Carlisle up in his office.

"Hello my lovely lot, how was hunting?" Alice and I exchanged a look,

_'Should we tell her? I mean obviously she'll find out anyway but should we run it b-'_

"Well Esme, we ran into a girl that could turn into animals but apart from that everything was cool except that I think maybe there's a sick person out there getting poor Deer high on weed!"

I slapped Emmett around the back of the head as Esme's expression went from blissful and calm to shocked and very confused.

"OW! Bloody hell Eddie what the hell was that for?" I slapped him again, the name 'Eddie' grating on my last nerve.

"Jesus Christ! You seriously need to take anger management classes!" Emmett said this whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"And you Emmy Bear need to learn when to keep that mouth of yours shut!"

Alice and Jasper tried to cover their chuckles whilst Rose tried to comfort Emmett, he really did act like such a baby sometimes, its unbelievable. I escaped an unhappy Emmett and made my way upstairs to Carlisle's office.

"Come in Edward" I opened the door and slipped inside, making my self comfortable on one of the plush chairs opposite Carlisle's desk. I sat there trying to recall any stories that might relate to the situation we had come across but I was coming up blank, Carlisle was sifting through various documents when he finally looked up.

"A shape shifter?" Carlisle's tone was questioning.

"Yeah."

"We have a lot of research to be doing..." I nodded letting out a sigh, tonight was going to be a very long night.

**A/N  
**

**Hello fellow fan fictioners, here is the new installment! i hope you enjoy reading it. a couple of reviewers told me to do a chapter in Edwards point of veiw so i took there advice and did. i personally dont think its one of my best chapters becuase i found it hard to write it from Edwards point of veiw but i thought id try it. theres no harm in trying right? well like i said before i hope you enjoy reading it. also one other thing, do you think i should do chapter 5 in Edwards veiw so it would like continue from here and lead up until from where Bella is upto now or should i continue to do it in Bellas p.o.v? thankyou for reading and please review, they make me smile!**

**Shannon x**


	5. Chapter 5

Completely Different, Yet Still the Same

Hi fellow fan fictioners!  
i just wanted to apoligise for not updating in like 40 odd years ad i hope you havent lost interest! *crosses fingers* i just wanted to say that this chapter was kinda hard to write and i struggled alot with it because i really am not sure where im going or what to do with this story so any hints, tips, advice or what you would like to happen just mail me and i will worship you!!! im sorry if this isnt that good and i will take you constructive criticism (that is if you leave any) and i will use it to the best of my ability!!! okay ebough of me rambling!!! read and enjoy!!! thankyou and goodnight!  
love Shannon x

Chapter 5 – Well This is Awkward...

Bella's P.O.V.

I gaped, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. There sitting in my passenger seat was none other than Edward!!! Edward freaking Cullen! And there dangling from his right hand were my keys! Okay, so now I was definitely going to faint. Why? Because I'd forgotten how to breathe...

His golden eyes bored into mine and I just sat there like a melon not completely sure on how to look away. After about 5 intense seconds I snapped my arm out and yanked my keys from his pale hand. And then just sat there, staring, possibly even druelling until I remembered how to open my mouth and form coherent sentences.

"Hiiiii, well erm thanks, I guess, for the keys I mean sort of, I think..." well okay that wasn't that coherent... my voice was high and shaky. Damn it!!!! why did this... Thing! Have this affect on me? I really wasn't sure. I guess it could be the whole fear factor of being eaten and then there's also the fact that he and his... Family? Know my secret...!? I really don't know...

"You can vacate my truck now, I have my keys and you've had what seems like your daily perv! So you can leave, Now!" oh wow I'm so proud of myself. That came out all menacing and evil like, I so could have added Mwahahahahahahaha on the end, but I decided against it.

The Adonis sitting beside me opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then as if timed perfectly, the end of lunch bell rang causing me to have a stroke and Edward to look completely and utterly pissed off.

Okay, so I had my keys, I could still make a run for it, but that would be difficult with him still sitting in my truck... hmm. I suppose I could be brave and sort of stick out the rest of the day, it couldn't be too bad could it..? I thought it over for a few seconds weighing up the pro's and con's of this situation... okay... I'll do it, I'll stay but I swear if anything els out of the ordinary happens I am going to cry! I turned around to find the alabaster angel's face only a few centimetres away from my own. My breathing hitched and our eyes met, my brain turned into one of those awesome blue and sometimes pink slushy things that give you major brain ache for about ten hours after drinking one, come on, you know the ones I'm on about...?

"Erm are you going to possibly attempt to eat me again?" he just continued to stare as if I was one of he most interesting things that ever existed. I really didn't get why he was just sitting there, staring I mean he could say something! Anything! After about yet another 20 years passed I just started to babble, his stare intimidating me.

"because if your, going to attempt to, eat me, then I would like you to know that Charlie, my dad, is a cop so you know you'd be landing your self in hot water there and then there's Renee well to be honest I just think she'd be disappointed that her daughter left the earth boyfriend less and then there's the fact that I'm only 17 and not quiet ready to die yet and th -" my speech was cut short when Edward lightly placed his finger against my lips causing me to completely forget what year it was never mind what I was about to say next. I shivered under the icy touch and my ears perked at the barely audible whisper that passed his lips.

"What are you?" he removed his finger so that I could answer his simple question, but nothing came to mind. Absolutely nothing, diddly squat! So I basically just sat there, like the idiot I am. I could have caught flies with my open mouth but then something completely and utterly mindless but brilliant dinged in my brain box, like a freaking light bulb! Whoot!

"Look, Distraction Bird!!!!"

I bellowed flinging out my arm in some random direction and surprisingly it worked! His head snapped in the direction in which I pointed. I thanked my lucky stars and took this as my chance to escape. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my body quickly change into the form of some random small bird. I managed to fly out of one of the truck windows that just so happened to be open! Praise the fluffing lord! I flew around the school grounds until I found my building. I slowly made my way to the ground, making sure no one was in site and then changed back into my normal form.

I found my next class without any hesitation, I guess it was because of all the adrenalin coursing through my veins and surprisingly I wasn't late either. Things really were starting to look up. When I walked into the science lab most of the desks were filled with nattering hormonal teens catching up on the latest gossip. I scanned the room looking for an empty space when I noticed a lonely desk in the centre of the room just calling my name. I smiled as I made my way to the stool awaiting. As I weaved my way through the various desks and stools I noticed Mike, the blonde haired cheesy town folk, staring my way from a desk not too far from the one I was heading to. Plastered across his face was yet another cheese filled grin. I'd just about made it to the empty desk when I heard the teacher who appeared at the front desk call my name. I made my way forward.

"Erm... Yes Sir?" I asked kind of awkwardly not sure on what he wanted me for.

"Haven't you got a slip for me to sign?" I sighed, completely forgetting about the slip and fished around the back pocket of jeans, yanking out the now crumpled piece of dirty white paper. The teacher who I now knew of by Mr Banner signed my slip and pointed to the desk which I had originally been heading for. I briskly walked back to the desk, gladly taking my seat and flopped my head onto the cool desk top. I drew in a few deep breaths, wanting to scream but seriously, men in white coats would have come along and taken me to some funny farm far far away. I let out the deep breath I had been holding in and collected my thoughts, sitting up to the sound of the stool scraping next to me.

Okay where the hell is Ashton Kutcher!? I'm so gonna whoop his ass! Just wait until he runs in through that door yelling 'You just got Punk'd ' with a load of cameras following not far behind! I turned to stare at the intruder of my thoughts and groaned.

"So are you stalking me now..? hell I may as well just give you my phone number and email address whilst were sitting here, then maybe you can warn me before you intend to pop up next"

My tone was sarcastic and laced with venom. Today was just not my day! An incredulous look crossed Edwards features and his perfect eyebrows knitted together.

"Well actually, I sat here first, so technically you could class this as you stalking me..."

I slitted my eyes at his 'ever so funny' comment, his faced relaxed almost forming a slightly amused smile. I glared back, my expression becoming dark, if only looks could kill....

I scooted my stool over until it reached the very end of the desk and then I glanced over at Edward who had already seemed to do this. Mr Banner called the class to attention and I made a point of staring forward, tightening my ponytail and resting my head in my hand that was propped up the desk by my elbow. I could feel Edwards glare on me for the whole of the first half hour whilst Banner rambled on and on and ON about random sciency shiz! Gah! Biology seriously did my bush in! I mean I really wouldn't mind if I was sitting next to a hot guy that didn't make a habit out of giving me death glares 24/7.

Finally Banner shut his trap and started writing notes up on the board for us to copy. I opened the brand new textbook in front of me and started scrawling away, my pen making this very irritating sound. After about 10 minutes of painstakingly taking pointless notes I was done as was Edward, who had finished in under five, strange.... The rest of the class was still scribbling down the notes which I already happen to know from my previous school, but hey they didn't need to know that...

Me and Edward sat there in a stony silence, his glare fixed on me. I started to tap my pen against the marble desk top, tinkering along with some random tune I had stuck in my head. I drifted of into my own little world. Imagining a little concert going off in my head where I was this amazing drummer and I had a solo. My sticks crashed against symbols and my head bobbed to the beat. I was viciously pulled out of my daydream when I felt an icy cold touch on my hand causing this amazing electrical volt to zip up my arm, I instinctively dropped my pen and yanked my now tingling arm away. I looked up just in time find Edward snatching his arm back as well, looking off across the room. I sat there completely shocked, I felt my face turn a million shades of crimson as I swivelled and shrunk in my stool. I turned to stare back at the board where banner was writing up yet more notes. Edward still hadn't turned around, his figure was stiff and his jaw was clenched tight. It was almost as if I had stabbed him with a pencil...

"Well... this is awkward..." my voice coming out in a confused whisper.

The next ten minutes before next period were THE longest ten minutes EVER! I was bored with writing notes and I didn't dare start tapping my pen again... so I sat there wriggling, just itching for the bell to go. When it did go I practically fell over when I jumped of my stool and legged it out of the classroom.

When I got outside the air was amazing, I sucked it in like I had been stuck underground for about 20 odd years. I was walking kinda fast towards my next building when I realised I had gym. Gym! FREAKING GYM!!!!! are they crazy? Do they honestly not know the damage I can cause with gym equipment? No, no forget the equipment try just my shoelaces!!!! why?

I dragged my feet hoping it would slow me down, cutting into the hour a bit but before I knew it, I was there awaiting the torture ahead of me. It was when I was entering the actual gym though that I found out some news that completely amazed me!!! I didn't have to do gym!!! wow! Can I hear a whoot whoot!?

Sitting on a hard wooden bench watching people of both sexes throw themselves towards a ball was mad. Aren't you supposed to throw your self away from it? Or is that just me? Okay... I guess it is. There's no denying it. My ecstatic mood was soon dampened once I got told that I had join in tomorrow although it was only at badminton. I don't care what sport it is all I know is that if it involves physical activity there's definitely going to be a lot of pain...

I sulked out of gym narrowly missing the ever so enthusiastic Mike and the blonde bimb- I mean Jessica. I just wasn't in the mood to make up some excuse for why I ran out of the cafeteria looking like a lunatic. The whole ordeal seemed to be slightly over dramatic now that I looked at it. But what was I supposed to do? I thought he was going to nibble on my insides!

When I made it out into the parking lot I pulled up my hood and walked to my truck, hands in my pockets and one of my shoe laces undone. I looked up when I got nearer so that I didn't walk straight into it, I'd just about reached the bonnet when I stopped dead in my tracks. There leaning on a silver Volvo were **them**, the **them**! The angels who had saved me from Hannibal wannabe. The ones from the cafeteria, including random dreamy, screamy blonde boy. And they all just happened to be staring right at me, great, there goes that ever so present red staining my face again. I dropped my face staring at the now very interesting tarmac beneath my feet. There curious and possibly enraged glances were just too much to handle. I stumbled round to the drivers side of the cot and fumbled with the door handle, finally yanking it open and throwing my self into the seat, slamming the door behind me. I grabbed my keys from where I had left them earlier after exiting the truck abruptly, hey it was not my fault. I jammed the key into the ignition and turned it so hard I could have snapped it. The truck roared but then stuttered and died. Huh!? I turned it again but this time it just spluttered. I tried a third time, you know 3 times the charm... But no! Nothing!!! okay that's it I am going to cry!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Completely Different, Yet Still the Same

**Hello Beautiful peoples!!!  
my longest chapter so far! whoot for me!!! i hope you enjoy this one, i think i babble a bit too much, i guess you could call it a filler chapter but hey you shouldnt complan! i updated!!!! if anyone has any ideas on how the car ride should go then please let me know *flutters eyelashes* you know you want to...  
Well on with the read... Love Shannon x**

**Previously on Chapter 5 - **

I jammed the key into the ignition and turned it so hard I could have snapped it. The truck roared but then stuttered and died. Huh!? I turned it again but this time it just spluttered. I tried a third time, you know 3 times the charm... But no! Nothing!!! okay that's it I am going to cry!!!

Chapter 6 – Need a Little Lift?

I slumped forward hitting my head against the steering wheel, letting out a whimper. Today has been the worst day of my life, well not including that one fatal day a year back that is. I closed my eyes taking in deep breaths, I could hear various jocks and random cheerleaders screaming and squealing outside. Kids shouting about their boring homework assignments or the shopping spree their going on. I groaned, wishing for silence so that I could think of a way to get out of this predicament. But so far I had nothing. Schmitt. Diddly squat. My brain has had to deal with enough today as it is. I swear I am going to spontaneously combust by the end of today... I contemplated getting out and looking at the engine, but what the hell do I know about cars? Absolutely nothing is what I know. Charlie said this thing was reliable, reliable my ass!!!!!!! I am so going to whoop Jacobs sorry little butt once I get out of here, I bet he's done this on purpose. That's it! This is revenge, that stupid over hormonal, PM bloody S-ing childish teenager has deliberately screwed up my truck as revenge for not going out with him! Grrr! He is so getting a good kick in. I sat up staring out of the windscreen, some weedy kid ran past screaming and waving his arms round, I scrunched up my eyebrows completely confused but then almost as if to answer my question a bunch of older year, tough looking gangsta wannabe's came rushing past, a string of curses following. I chuckled at the site, brightening my mood a little. I tapped my finger against my steering wheel, still attempting to think of something when my body tingled, my animal insticts taking over. My ears perked, nostrils flared slightly. Everything became crisper, clearer. My eyes catching everything. My ears picking up every sound wave.

"Do you think we should go over?"

"Yes, she is very, _very _stressed out!"

"But wont going over there scare her? I mean with what she's seen and what Edward did earlier.."

"I guess, but she needs help the poor girl is flapping"

"But what about Edward? What would he say?"

"Screw Edward!!!! she needs help and we are the only ones who seemed to have noticed."

"Okay!"

I was so completely confused! The voices sounded familiar and very close _and_ they were talking about _me_, well at least I think it was me they were talking about... I heard footsteps approaching and snapped my head around to find four extremely beautiful people (?) making their way towards me from the silver Volvo sitting next to my truck, Crap! I took in a deep breath, this should be interesting. The short pixie like one rapped on my window, a bright smile transforming her features. I rolled down the glass pane and attempted my own smile. My animal instinct's had abandoned me, leaving me a slightly nervous wreck.

"Erm..."

"Need a little lift!?" her chirpy, wind chime voice completely went through me and then I burst out laughing and I don't just mean a little bit, I mean full blown, clutching the sides, gasping for breath laughing. I watched as her smile faltered a little, her expression becoming slightly worried. The taller blonde bombshell was just staring at her nails looking very bored, the large burly dude just looked confused doing the whole scratching of the head thing and then there was the tall blonde guy! He too was laughing hysterically! I drew a few deep breaths and wiped away a tear that had leaked down my cheek. I looked apologetically at Tinkerbell and gasped out in a shaky breath.

"I am so sorry, (giggle), its just that when you said that it reminded me of the tic tac adverts and then I imagined you as a little orange tic tac running round and asking people if they needed 'a little lift' (giggle)" Sigh. She stared at me blankly, well I thought it was funny and apparently so did blonde haired hot guy.

"I'm surprised you didn't see that one coming..." the alabaster blonde model spoke in monotone. This comment threw me a little it seemed to have a meaning behind it... I stared at the boy who was still laughing which is when I remembered that it was him who was screaming in the cafeteria earlier on, god he was one weird dude... maybe he should be sent to a funny farm. Hey we could be Psycho's together! Whoot!

"Oh, he tends to get like that sometimes. You know slightly hysterical." I smiled at the spiky headed pixie in front of me, she seemed like the kind of person I could get along with. Easy and care free.

"Yeah, we psycho's do that often..." she chuckled, the sound was beautiful, leaving me in awe.

"So you were saying..." I asked going back to why they were standing there in the first place.

"Well, we noticed that you seemed to be struggling with your truck and wanted to know if you needed any help. It looks like your not having the best of days mainly thanks to our stupid brother..." the sentenced drifted of at the end, her voice sounding extremely vexed, her face darkening a little. This side of her scared me a little bit but I didn't let it show. I cleared my throat and she remembered I was still sitting there, her face brightened and her smile appeared again.

"Er, yeah I could do with a little help, it just kinda died. I have no idea why or what's caused it but I have a very good feeling that it wasn't an accident!"

"Okay I'll get Rose to look under the hood."

"Rose?" I stared blankly.

"OH! How stupid of me!? I completely forgot to introduce us all!" she slapped her forehead.

"Don't beat yourself up! Who can blame you!? I wouldn't want to introduce my self to the weird, freaky, shape shifting girl, who's truck just broke down and you just happen to be standing there at the time!" she giggled.

"You have a point" I feigned being hurt, my mouth forming a little 'O'. She giggled again.

"Oh for Christ's sake can we get over and done with! You two have been talking for about four days!"

"Stop exaggerating Rose. Its only cause your jealous that iv made a new friend and you haven't!" Rose laughed a humourless laugh.

"Like I'd wanna be friends with some circus retard who could have or still can destroy our lives!" I stared at her the circus retard comment pulling at a nerve. I shoved open the car door, Tinkerbell moving out of the way in time. I stomped over to Rose squaring my shoulders and stared her down.

"Circus Retard!? That's rich! Have you seen yourself? I mean look around, your brother or whatever he is tried eating me! EATING! If that's not circus material then what the fuck is!?" I was about to continue but then the burly guy stepped between me and the bimbo putting hi hands on shoulders, warning em of.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" I snarled, bunching up my fists.

"Whoa, okay I think you need to calm down a little bit. She didn't mean anything by it. Did you Rose?" Rose snorted from macho man's back.

"Rose!" he bellowed.

"Fine then! Sorry I didn't mean to call you a circus retard." She spat out the sentence. I just smiled smugly and turned back round to face the pixie.

"Anyway you were about to introduce yourself..." she smiled thankful for the subject change.

"Well I'm Alice. This is Jasper." She pointed to the slightly mental blonde haired dude, he smiled at me and waved. I waved back a grin creeping across my lips.

"That there is Emmett" She pointed behind me to the terminator type guy who had just stopped me from decking Rose. He grinned, his arm around her waist.

"Hi! No hard feelings about before"

"Hi! And yeah, no hard feelings!" my grin grew wider, I couldn't help it, it seemed contagious.

"And then you obviously know Rose..."

"Unfortunately..." my voice was quiet but Alice has definitely heard seeing as she smirked.

"So what about my truck...?" Alice looked pointedly at Rose, who slitted her eyes back. Emmett nudged her side giving her a stern look, she turned reluctantly towards my truck and opened up the bonnet. She tinkered around for about a minute and then looked up, closing the hood, a troubled look crossing her features.

"I'm not entirely sure but it looks like one of your main cables has come loose and fallen out. Its not something I can fix right now."

"Oh crap! Now what!? Ugh!" I closed my eyes, several ways of killing Jacob coursed through my mind, each one becoming more painful as the list grew longer.

"Its okay you can catch a lift with us!" Alice's voice cut through my thoughts, I stared up at her.

"No, no that's fine. I count impose like that, this is my problem, I've gotta figure a way out of this. And plus you wouldn't have enough room in your car anyway, not with Edward joining you..." recognition crossed Alice's face followed by disappointment.

"Oh I was looking forward to getting to know you, maybe even becoming actual friends..." she sounded really sincere and now that I thought of it, I too wanted to get to know her, life really isn't fair.

"Speaking Edward, where is he? He should be here by now, practically everyone els is gone..." Jasper asked, looking slightly worried.

"Edward is right here" everyone spun around to the sound of car pulling in one of the many vacant space's next to the Volvo. He was sitting in a shiny red convertible. What the fluff!? He turned the key and the engine shut off. Rose stormed over to the car, Emmett not far behind which was very understandable considering the look she had plastered over face.

"Edward what the hell do you think you are doing with my car!?" she stressed the word my and her face was only a few inches away from Edwards when he climbed out. Edward had his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"I left after Biology, needing to clear my head" He glanced at me, making my heart race.

"And before I knew it I found myself at home. It was too late to walk back so I had to drive back because I'm the one with the keys to Volvo, meaning if I hadn't of come back you would have been stranded."

"Oh" was all Rose could say.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Alice squealed making everyone flinch. "This means that me and Rose can drop Bella of in the convertible!!!!!" this made me feel a little bit excited, it would give me a chance to talk to Alice and find out a bit about her and her 'family'.

"Erm No! I don't think so!" Rose's voice rang out filled with venom. Alice pouted.

"And why the hell not?" she stared at Rose with her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm not having that _thing_ in my car!"Alice was about to reply as was I but Edward got there first.

"Rose you have no need to worry because I'm going to give Bella a lift whilst the rest of you go with Rose." I stared at Edward like he had grown tentacles. I noticed that everyone els' faces had turned serious.

"Edward, I'm not sure that that's a good idea." Emmett spoke, his voice stern and slightly warning.

"Alice?" Jasper asked looking at her with the tiniest hint of fear in his eyes.

"I cant see anything, it should be fine." this confused me a little bit, it was like the comment that Rose has said earlier.

"Finally!" Rose sneered whilst making her way towards her car. Emmett looked at me and waved, following after her. Jasper nodded at Edward and smiled at me and then Alice pouted.

"I guess we'll have to talk tomorrow, drive safely Edward." and with that she too turned around and headed to the convertible. I just stared at them, what the hell just happened? When do I get my say in this? There is no way can get in the same car as Edward, no way!

"WAIT! What!? You can NOT leave me with this, this THING!" I yelled whilst looking incredulously at Edward "What happened to my say?" But it was too late they were just leaving the car park. I glowered at Edward slitting my eyes.

"You've got me now, all to yourself. This was your plan wasn't it? Get me alone so you can munch on my insides! Well sorry mister but that's not happening because I'm walking home!" I turned on my heel and walked briskly towards the exit little pellets of rain started spitting from the sky. I felt Edwards hand wrap it self round my wrist and turn me swiftly around, I tried yanking my arm away and Edward just chuckled at my poor attempt.

"Bella, stop being awkward. I promise I will not try and eat you, no matter how hard that is." I gulped suddenly becoming nervous. This was the first time that he had actually admitted, well sort of, that he had tried to eat me. He let go of my wrist and started walking towards his Volvo, I reluctantly followed, my heart rate becoming dangerously high. I approached the car and watched as Edward held the door open for me like a true gentleman. I just stared not knowing whether to run or get in.

"Bella" he sounded exasperated.

"What about my truck, I cant just leave it here." Oh I'm good let him make his way out of that!

"I'll get one of those to drop it round yours later after Rose has looked at it" Damn him!

"Now please get it before you get a cold" I hadn't noticed but the rain had picked up and I was already soaked. I took in a deep breath and crawled into the car, he shut the door behind me and ran round to his side. Once he was in he buckled up his seatbelt and put the key into the ignition. Good lord, please help...


	7. Chapter 7

Completely Different, Yet Still the Same

Hey guys, this may seem a little odd but i have reread my story with chapter 7 and somehow i just don't think that is how it would happen, at all! so i have written a different version because i believe that Edward wouldn't just come out and say " Hey up Bella I'm a vampire!" do you know what i mean? okay so here is my alternative and i want you guys to vote on which one is better, i want you lot to tell me which one you think goes best with what i have written so far and the one with the most votes will stay. i personally think this one is better and i already know whats going to happen in the next chapter with this one and believe me its good! XP okay enough of me ranting and babbling. Read and enjoy! and dont forget to tell me which you like the most please and thankyou! and yes guys that means you have to reveiw, Mwahahahahahaha XD

Love Me x

Chapter 7 – Shape shifter

I sat there as Edward turned the key. The car came to life, purring beneath us. Edward was just about to pull out when my brain actually switched on for once, I jumped out of the seat and shoved the car door open throwing my self out into the miserable weather. I heard Edward yell out to me as I ran round the Volvo, I'd almost made it to my truck when I felt his icy grip around my wrist, only this time I didn't flinch away, although I must say the electric shock bolting up my arm was rather uncomfortable...

"Bella! What the hell do you think your doing? Get back into the car!" His voice was firm and it made me want to shrink into the darkness.

"Jesus Edward! Just give me two minutes. I'm not gonna do a runner, my truck doesn't work! Remember!?" I spat the words at him, his grip loosened but didn't actually leave my arm.

"I know your truck doesn't work but how do I know that you wont just turn into an Eagle again!?" tiny droplets of water had gotten caught in his hair and all I wanted to do was run my hand through it! Ha! That would be a sight...

"Trust me! I am not going to morph in this weather, I may be slightly mad but I'm no moron!"

"Fine!" he dropped my wrist, a look of defeat crossing his face. I span around on my heel and flung myself towards the truck yanking the door open and diving in. The truck was a whole lot warmer than out there, even with the wind blowing in from the open door, but Edwards Volvo was even warmer than that! Stupid shiny Volvo... I grabbed my rucksack off the cab floor where id left it earlier and opened it up checking for my keys and Ipod.

"Edward? Where should I put my truck keys for who ever needs them later?" I shouted over my shoulder not sure he'd hear me over the rain.

"Just stick them in the glove box"

"Okey Dokey" I shoved my truck keys in the glove box on top of a load of CD's and exited, slinging my bag over my shoulder and running round to join Edward in the Volvo. Edward pushed the door open from the inside and had already turned the heating on. I hesitantly climbed in not wanting to get his interior wet with my damp clothes. Once I was in, I shut the door feeling the warm air blasting around me and placed my bag in my lap feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden, I mean I was stuck in a car with Edward Cullen. The boy who had tried to eat me a day before hand. Not good.

We sat in silence, with only the gentle humming of the air con mingling with the patter of rain as background noise. We had now pulled out of the parking lot, I watched out of the window as tree's soon became green blurs. I was finding the silence difficult and was just itching to get my Ipod out and put my headphones on, but I thought that would be kinda rude. I was fiddling with the zip on my bag trying to calm myself down, I would have rather of done deep breathing exercises, but I couldn't exactly just start randomly deep breathing! Imagine what Edward would think...

"Does it hurt?" Huh!? Did he just ask me something. Okay he did. But still. What!?

"Does what hurt?" I said the sentence slowly not sure whether id heard the question right.

"When you morph or transform?" Ohhh! Now it made sense. I wasn't sure how to answer, I mean it was sort of random and out of the blue, but before I had time to think the words came tumbling out.

"Not really, at first it did. It hurt like a bitch! But that was because my bones and body were just getting used to the change. But now it seems natural as if my body was ... born..? to do it... if that makes sense...?" I turned to look at Edward to see his reaction, he just nodded as if prompting me to continue.

"Why do you ask? Are you looking for a weak spot? So you know when to strike next!?" I chuckled and a smile coloured Edward's face, he swivelled to look at me.

"I'm just curious, I mean wouldn't you be?"

"I am" his expression stiffened and became slightly colder, if that's even possible. My expression must have showed signs of fear as his softened.

"Do you have a favourite animal?" I stared out of the wind shield, thinking over my answer. I hadn't really thought about it that much, there were certain animals that I did enjoy morphing into more than others but I don't actually have a favourite.

"It depends really, like on my mood. One minute I might wanna be small so that I can scurry into small places and find something I dropped down there earlier or the next minute I wanna be free. I wanna feel the wind ruffle my feathers or my fur, like the other day in the meadow. That was an escape, I needed space to breathe and explore so a mountain lion did the trick."

"And I ruined that for you" it came out as more of a statement than a question.

"I suppose you did, but you also made my day very, very exciting" this earned me a chuckle which echoed around the car. A silence filled the car as I remembered the events that had happened the previous day. To be honest it wasn't really that big a deal. Okay, don't look at me like that, I guess it kind of was, but in a way it wasn't. I mean he didn't actually eat me and I only suffered with some bruised ribs that don't even hurt that much and besides the fact that him and his family know my secret the whole ribs thing was the only bad thing to come out of it... okay I suppose I do sound slightly mad, but hey who cares? It was just then that I realised something, he was asking questions about me and my ability, but I wasn't asking him why he had attacked me, which personally, I think I should be. I turned back to look at him, curiosity colouring my features.

"Hey, Edward. Can I ask you something?"

"No, I'm not finished yet, I have one more question. Well about this subject anyway..." I stared at him dumbfounded. That is sooooo not fair!

"But, that isn't very fair"

"Life's not fair" I scowled into the darkness, crossing my arms across my chest and turning back into my seat.

"What makes you think I'm going to answer any more of questions?"

"When did you first realise you could shape shift? How did it happen?" this caught me of guard, I really was not expecting it. I felt my heart speed up, thumping loudly in my ears. My palms became clammy and my head started to spin. I was finding it difficult to breathe and I started to zone out, the car becoming distant along with Edward. My eyes clouded over, my own faint screams echoed around my scull. I could feel the darkness creeping in, trying to take over my senses, but I wouldn't let it happen, not this time, I couldn't. I could hear Edward's voice calling out my name, but I couldn't reach it, I couldn't grasp hold of reality. I focused everything on his voice trying to bring myself back to the surface, I latched on and held tight. It was slowly becoming clearer. I was almost there, I could feel the air-con and then finally I could make out what his voice was saying.

"Bella!? Can you hear me? Bella you need to breathe!" my eyes slowly adjusted, the darkness disappearing and there he was, my beautiful saviour.

"Bella, please say you can hear me. Breathe Bella! I'm sorry, I Shouldn't have been asking questions" he was kneeling in front of me, the cold air blasting in through the open door. He had stopped the car and turned me around in my seat.

"Edward" My voice was faint and strained. I concentrated on my breathing before I started hyperventilating. Edward stopped having a go at himself and stared at me worry and concern covering his features.

"Bella... are you okay? Can you hear me?" I nodded, my breathing returning back to normal.

"I Shouldn't have pried and for that I'm sorry. I had no idea that it would have that effect on you"

"Edward, its okay. I should be the way to say sorry. I get like that sometimes, its nothing really. You know... just me being a bit melodramatic..." I wish that were true, but that was probably as far from the truth as you could get...

"Bella!" his voice was fierce "_That _was not nothing!" okay so maybe he was right, but there was no way I was telling him that.

"It was no big deal Edward" I waved my hand to show how un-big of deal it was "Now get back in the car, its freezing" he looked at me exasperated, I looked right back daring him to continue. We stayed like for a couple of minutes having a sort of stare off until finally he sighed. I gave him a weak smile, that I knew wouldn't even fool a monkey snorting coke. I was about to turn back around in my seat when Edward reached out his hands and cupped my face in them. My breath hitched in my throat and my body froze. He ran his thumbs underneath each of my eyes and it was only then that I realised he was wiping away fallen tears. His hands lingered for a moment longer, but then he got up, closed my door and walked round to the other side of the car. His icy touch had left my face tingling. I hadn't even realised id been crying. Damn! Why is it always me who ends up having hysterical fits in the presence of extremely hot guys!? Gah!

The rest of the car ride was silent and extremely awkward, well on my half it was. I had no idea what to say or how to explain my self, I mean technically it was his fault, I didn't ask for the memories to come flying back! But no, he had to insist on asking questions! Okay deep breaths Bella, your bigger than that. You know it was no ones fault, these things happen, even if it is just to you.

Edward pulled up outside my house. I tightened my grip on my rucksack and undid my seatbelt. Edward continued to stare out of the window, his hands on the steering wheel.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I want my answers tomorrow" and with that I opened the door and got out before I could hear his response. Walking up to my front door and trying not to trip whilst having a beautiful boy sitting in a car behind me has got to be the hardest thing I have ever tried to do, but I did it and man did it feel good. Once id managed to open the front door and get inside everything that had just happened dawned on me.

OH MY GOD! What had I just gotten myself into? Did I want to know his answers? And would he want to know why I had turned completely psycho on him? Well all I can say is that tomorrow was going to one hell of a day...


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! Please dont hurt me!!!! I know it has been about a billion and one years since i last updated and for that i am so very sorry. the one thing im not going to do is give some lame excuses and im just going to let you get on with reading it that is if you havent lost all interest which to be honest i wouldnt blame you for. So heres chapter 8, i hope it doesnt completely suck and you enjoy reading it.**

**Shannon x**

Completely Different, Yet still the Same

Chapter 8 – Why is he not BREATHING!?.

I'm not entirely sure on how long I stayed leaning against the door all I know is that it took a while for me to get my breathing under control. I slipped up the stairs and into my room where I shoved my iPod into its dock and put it on full blast. The music numbed my senses as I tore my clothes off and pulled on some sweats and a baggy Green Day tee. I flitted around the tiny room thinking over everything that I had just told Edward. A flurry of emotions washed over me. I felt stupid for putting my heart before my head. I put emotion before sense. I have just told Edward, some random guy who is a complete stranger to me, my biggest secret and its not exactly some kind of 'shrug of the shoulders' secret, no. Its a life and death secret. This is when I became scared, yes me, Isabella Swan, scared. I don't generally get scared over the slightest things, no it takes a lot to get me going. I was scared that any minute now I would have men in white coats, news reporters, police officers, _my Dad_ knocking down the door. Demanding to know whether it was true, whether I was a mutated human that could shapeshift! I could imagine the headlines now,

'Local Forks Girl Gone Mad'

'Shapeshifter? Surely Not!'

'Lovestruck Teen _Bears_ All'

But then hope ran through me. There is no way that people would believe him, they would just think he was the local crack whore or some thing... What!? Are you kidding me? How can you think like that? I'm going to get flung behind bars!

* Gasp *

No! I wont be thrown behind bars, I'll be strapped to some operating table whilst some perv in a pair of scrubs prods and pokes at me! I was hyperventilating now. I couldn't stop the mass of thoughts that were running havoc around my brain. I managed to stumble over to the window and force it open, the chilly air smacking me in the face. I gulped in the air and held my breath for a few seconds and then released it, causing a cloud of white mist to form in front of my face. I did this a couple of times, my breath gradually slowing down returning to its normal rate. My fingers were curled around the window sill as my hair blew wildly around my head. It was then that I noticed it, sitting there in its all its rusty red glory. My truck. In the driveway. Why hadn't I noticed it before? And why hadn't I heard it pull up? You can hear that thing from miles away and I'm supposed to have super hearing!!!! I scowled at my truck and turned away from the window pushing it closed, but then just at the last minute I felt the tiny little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, my ears perked and my lips drew back forming a snarl. I was being watched. My mind blocked everything out whilst my senses worked on the important things. I could no longer hear the thumping bass of Linkin Park, but the slow whistling of the wind. My eyes weren't just staring, but picking out every little detail possible and I could smell something odd. Not a bad odd but an interestingly amazing odd, I couldn't put my finger on it. I know that scent, well at least iv definitely come across it before, but where? I heard it then. The slightest snap of a twig and my body pounced towards the window, me eyes scanning the darkness, but it wasn't the ground that I needed to search. No I needed to go higher, I could hear the slightly ragged breath of someone who sounded like they were struggling. It couldn't be... Is that really coming from the tree? That just seems slightly moronic... I turned my head towards the tree that stood outside my window and listened. The breaths became more struggled and then stopped completely. I strained my ears and stuck my head further out of the window, the breathing had definitely stopped, but I could now see an outline. I focused my eyes, concentrating on the outline trying to see more than I could and it worked. The outline became a figure, which I worked out to be male I was just about to shout something out like 'Hey, how does it feel to be a pervert?' when a pair of golden eyes flashed before me causing me to scream and stumble backwards and me being me, I tripped over a discarded converse and landed flat on my backside with a dull thudding noise.

A string of curse words flew from my lips and my cheeks scorched a bright crimson. I heard the lightest of chuckles from the window and my head flashed up, there perched on my window pane was none other than Jasper, the psycho sibling of Edward. What on gods polluted earth was he doing perched on my window pane? I stared at him from where I was sat, I'm not quite sure what expression my face held but it must have been fairly amusing from the way Jasper was staring back at me. I drew in a shaky breath not sure whether to feel confused, angry, scared or violated. So I said the only thing that seemed to come to mind.

"Erm... Hello psycho pervert! Unfortunately the brothel isn't open today but please feel free to come by and visit tomorrow!" the words came out sarcastically, all my senses that were going haywire just moments ago were now dwindling down, becoming just a buzz in the back ground. It was most likely because of the fact that I had found out it wasn't some kind of mass murderer or men in white coats.... Jasper was still glaring at me, but still hadn't talked or taken a breath for that matter... But then again he is related to Edward, what can you expect!?

We continued to have a type of stare down, it seemed that he wasn't going to quit any time soon and the whole non-breathing thing was creeping me out. I realised I was still sitting on the floor and I pushed my self up, brushing down my bottoms along the way. Once I was stood and had straightened myself out, Jasper still hadn't moved. I stood before him and waved my hand in front of his face, did he just wince? Probably not, my eyes still have to return back to normal.

"Now, copy me" I spoke slowly as I inhaled a deep breath and then slowly exhaled, making arm movements just in case he didn't quite understand. "See? Now isn't that easy?" I watched as his body tensed and his jaw tightened. Odd, very odd. I cautiously walked over to where he was perched on my windowsill. He shuffled back each time I took a step forward. I took my fifth step forward and was about to speak when...

THUMP!

I hung over the windowsill, my eyes instantly catching site of Jasper laying disorientated on the ground AND still holding his breath!!!!! I spun round to face my room, grabbing a jacket and slipping on some shoes. I quickly left my room and flew down the stairs, ripping open the front door and running over to Jasper, hoping he had no serious injuries. But to my complete and utter surprise, he was standing there glaring at me. What the fluff was wrong with this guy? I rushed over, various sentences flowing from my mouth.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? What were you thinking? Are you hurt? Are you seriously that stupid? Why are you still not BREATHING!!!!!!!!?"

He just continued to glare in that very Jasper way of his and now I really wasn't sure what to do in such a bizarre turn of events, do I invite him in for coffee? I shook my head coming back to reality, I turned towards Jasper again ready with some sort of coherent sentence when we both froze and just listened, my instincts kicking back in. Charlie was round the corner and I was standing in the front yard, in my jam jams with a strange, no strange was understatement but right now I had bigger things to worry about, boy who had just fallen out of my window after possibly bringing back my truck.... Argh! During my panicked state I hadn't even realised that Jasper had noticed too, what did this mean? How had he heard him? Gah! My brain hurt. Charlie was getting close now and Jasper must have noticed as he shot me a smirk (I know very big shocker, it was an actual reaction!) and then he left, shooting into the woodlands just down the road. I stood frozen for a moment, staring after what had been Jasper. How could he move so fast? Okay, yep, he was definitely related to Edward... somehow..!? Charlie's headlights shone a few metres away I crashed through the door, slamming it shut behind me, ripped of my jacket and pounded up the stairs. I stumbled through my bedroom door whilst attempting to pull of my shoes, this was not a good idea... I toppled forward and landed on the floor in a heap. One shoe off and one shoe strewn on the floorboards beside me. I had my left arm tangled underneath my torso and my head was throbbing where it had bounced of the floor. Why did I have to be so clumsy? A groan escaped my lips and then the front door opened and Charlie called up the stairs.

"Bella? Was that you I just saw standing outside?" I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath.

"No Dad"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dad"

"Okay, are you alright up there? You sound a little ... Strained..?"

"Er... I kind of fell...."

"I guess things don't change..." I heard a chuckle as Charlie's footsteps thudded down the hallway into the kitchen.

"I heard that!!!!!" my voice echoed around my bedroom and Charlie laughed harder. I eventually climbed up from the floor and managed to stumble round my room grabbing my tattered copy of Jane Eyre and bound back down the stairs to find Charlie in the kitchen surrounded by various pots and pans. This didn't surprise me, ever since mum left he had to become the house wife as well as the man slob. This was fairly amusing I remember this one time I visited for his birthday and when I walked in he was in a rather compromising position with a turkey baster, wearing a pink apron, I'll spare you the details... I shuddered and wandered into the kitchen, plopping down into a chair and sighed rather dramatically.

"Hey there kiddo! How was your first day?" I looked up from the table where I had previously rested my head, my expression sour, he chuckled once again and turned back to whatever it was he was stirring before I intruded.

"It cant have been that bad..."

"Oh, believe me it was worse than bad!" I stressed the word worse and scrunched up my face and buried my head in my hands. Charlie continued to clatter around the kitchen until he eventually placed two very full plates on the table in front of me. I removed my hands from my face and stared at the food, my stomach growling in response. Which is when I realized just how hungry I was, I mean I did miss lunch... I picked up the fork beside my plate and jabbed at the food with it shovelling it into my mouth and chewing hungrily. Charlie chuckled and shook his head, digging into his own food. A comfortable silence took place as it always did and I basked in it, things hadn't been this quiet all day. Id just about finished when Charlie pushed his empty plate away from him and turned to look at me.

"So what was so bad about today? Anything interesting happen?" I stared at him, my fork in mid air. What was I actually supposed to tell him?

"Erm... well not interesting... per say..? just you know the guys were like you know staring at me as if I was something good to eat...? possibly, almost..?" Ah! Crap! Like I was something to eat!? Ha, I could have snorted but then Charlie would have suspected something... but I suppose it was pretty close to the truth... Charlie just grinned at me, amused.

"Well Bells, you are a new girl in a fairly boring town that hasn't seen any action in quiet a while, so that's what's expected. Teenage guys are generally horney anyway so seeing a pretty girl just sets em' off." I grimaced and shuddered, practically gagging. Charlie just threw his head back and laughed. He grabbed my now deserted plate as well as his own and headed towards the sink dropping them in the soapy water, suds flew over the sink and splashed against the floor tiles.

"I'll do that dad you've been at work all day." I got up from the table and strode over to the sink were Charlie was still washing up.

"Dad, I said I would do that! So move over old timer!" I grinned at him letting him know I was joking but I watched as his face fell and his expression held a mix between anger, shock and disgust. I stood there my own face faulting, I all of a sudden felt really, really bad.

"Dad, I was joking so-" I watched as the corner of his mouth twitched and his eyes sparkled mischievously. Gah! I hate it when people wind me up! My eyes slit and I slapped his arm.

"That was so not funny! I seriously thought id upset you then!" he was laughing hysterically now, I turned away from the sink and grabbed my unopened book of the table.

"Okay fine if you wanna be like that I'm not doing the washing up!" id just made it into the passage way when Charlie had recovered from his fit of giggles.

"Ah, come on Bells I was only messing with you..."

"I happen to not care! Night"

And with that I turned and headed up the stairs making it to the top without tripping. Yay me.

After hogging the bathroom for about an hour I made my way to my bedroom to find it freezing! I felt around the wall for the light switch and flipped it, the bulb flashed on, blinding me in the process. I squinted my way into the room and realized id left the window open from before like a complete idiot, I grabbed the whole of it and slammed it against the window frame, making it shudder. I wrapped my arms around myself as I rifled through the various boxes scattered around my room for a jumper, I finally found a huge, thick one which I slipped over my head. I picked up Jane Eyre from where id left it and turned of the main light, putting my lamp on instead. I dived on the bed and got comfy under the duvet, delving into my book. What seemed like hours later words started to blur and merge together, I rubbed at my eyes which would no doubt be bloodshot by now and blinked a couple of times. My eyes refused to focus so I brought the book close to my face but the words were still blurred, I gave up when letters no longer looked like words and placed the book on the bed beside me. I sat up and reached my hand towards my lamp, id just found the switch when my head started to throb like id just been hit by a bag of bricks. A painful twinge caused me to close my eyes and grab hold of my head, a flash of something taking over my vision.

My eyes snapped open, the harsh light of the lamp burning my iris'. I shook my head, the throbbing getting more intense. I fumbled for the switch on the lamp and turned the light off, thinking this was the cause for my sudden headache. My room sunk into a darkness and I sat still for a minute waiting for the pain to subside, but it just got worse. I grabbed hold of my head with both of my hands and buried my body in the duvet. My eyes slipped closed. a series of images flashed before my lids, I couldn't quit make out what they were, but they looked very familiar. I forced my lids to open before I could see any more. The pain was becoming unbearable, it felt like someone was taking a sledge hammer to my head. I couldn't even call out to Charlie. I rolled onto my side my fingers curled into my hair, I lost the battle with my eye lids and they snapped shut once more. A complete darkness took over, my whimpering could only just be heard over the pelting of the rain against the roof. I lay there for what seemed like hours the throbbing soon became just a dull ache in the background and my whimpering became heavy breathing but then bright white spots started to form in front of my eyes, they were small at first but soon became bigger until all I could see was bright whiteness. I didn't know what was going on, I was in a lot of pain and very confused. But then I remembered hitting my head earlier on the floor, maybe I had a concussion? Maybe this was the backlash from that? But then something extremely bad started to happen and I realised exactly what it was. This was no concussion, this was the cause of recent events. This was consequence of letting someone in on my biggest secret of all time.


End file.
